


Operation CHRISTMAS

by D34THBYH4NG1NG



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hints of crack, Hints of unrequited 707/MC, MC and Saeran are engaged, Spoilers for 707's Name, Spoilers for Unknown's identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D34THBYH4NG1NG/pseuds/D34THBYH4NG1NG
Summary: MC and Seven team up to prank Yoosung. However, after realizing that Yoosung will (for good reason) most likely suspect them to be up to something, they try to rope Saeran into helping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so I hope it's acceptable! Feedback and comments are welcome. :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit 10 April 2017: My tumblr for MysMe content is called JihyunKimchi and I will be reposting this there. If you see it anywhere else it's not me!

“…So we’re gonna soak his shoes in milk, replace the ties with spaghetti, and put cheerios in the soles?” 

“Shhh!!!! We have to be quiet, God Seven! We can’t run the risk of him finding out!” 

MC giggled while flipping a pancake. Seven, pouring juice into glasses, snorted. “Maybe we can get my adorable little brother in on it… Yoosung won’t suspect him of being involved.” Seven waggled his eyebrows at MC. 

“I’ll just have to work my magic later.~” She added another pancake to the pile and winked at Seven, whose ears turned red. “Just let me know so I can leave. I do NOT want to hear you two.. y’know. Not again!” MC almost fell over laughing. 

Just then, the door opened. As if on cue, into the kitchen walked Saeran, hair still mussed up from sleep. He yawned and trudged over to MC. Wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, he mumbled, “the bed’s so cold without you there…” 

Flipping the last pancake onto the plate, MC turned around and wrapped her arms around Saeran's neck. Kissing his forehead, she smiled. "I got up early to make you and your brother breakfast! We've got a busy day today, so we have to start it off properly." Saeyoung waved at his twin and smiled.

Saeran apparently hadn't noticed that his brother was in the room and immediately stiffened, fully awake and backing away from MC. Making eye contact with Seven over her fiancé's shoulder, MC frowned and folded her arms, looking away from Saeran. "Do you only love me when Saeyoung isn't here?" She sniffled. "Am I not good enough for you?" 

Seven had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. MC made such a great partner in crime. Oblivious to his brother's antics, Saeran was somewhat panicked. He pulled MC into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Stupid girl... I don't know where you got the idea that you aren't good enough for me. You're more than enough! I just..." he sighed and gestured over his shoulder. "My brother's just an idiot." Saeran paused, leaning closer to her. "I love you. I've told you that every day since the moment I came to terms with my feelings for you and I'll keep telling you that until I die or I stop loving you, and I can promise the latter won't happen." Saeran squeezed MC tighter for a second before grabbing the plate of pancakes off the counter and bringing them to the table, yawning. MC looked at Seven and winked. In response, Seven just overzealously picked up the three glasses of juice, carrying them to the table too. The three all sat down to eat: MC next to Seven and across from Saeran, who raised an eyebrow at the odd arrangement and looked at MC. She shrugged at him and poured syrup on her pancakes. 

The three ate in relative silence for a moment before Seven, being Seven, moaned loudly. MC and Saeran both looked at him, startled, while Saeyoung continued moaning. “Oh MC… your pancakes are like an orgasm in my mouth…” MC turned her eyes on Saeyoung and said, with a deadpan look on her face, “Saeyoung, I assure you, an orgasm in the mouth is nothing like this.” Saeran and Seven both nearly choked on their breakfast. With a snide grin, she continued, “now THAT’S more like an orgasm in the mouth.” With a blush spreading all over his face, Saeran abruptly stood up from the table. “Thank you for the meal.” He then ran off with his plate.

MC cackled and picked up her own plate. “I cooked, so you’re stuck with dishes, Seven!” Seven, still in his stupor from hearing his future sister-in-law talking about hers and Saeran’s.. bedroom activities, shook his head in an attempt to clear his head. By the time he was out of his daze, MC had dashed off to go find Saeran and try to convince him to help with their scheme. Seven whistled. “Man, Saeran is lucky to have such a cute future wife!!” He grinned to himself. “She’s just as good at pranks as she is cute, though! I don’t think Defender of Justice 707 could have found a better partner in crime.” Seven stopped his reverie and went back to cleaning up MC’s mess. Upon taking a second look at the kitchen, Seven realized that they had a lot more cooking utensils than he had originally thought, and all of them were covered in something. Seven groaned. This was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Saeran was sitting on the bed, doing something on his laptop. Frankly MC didn’t care, as she just wanted to surprise her fiancé. Walking into their shared bedroom, MC snuck up behind him and threw her arms around his neck. She felt him tense under her in surprise, so she kissed his cheek and nuzzled the side of his face. Closing the computer, Saeran pried MC’s arms off of him and lay down on the bed, watching her.

“Not that I mind you snuggling up against me, but what is it you want?” 

MC flopped over beside him and settled her head on his chest. Saeran’s arm came up to stroke her hair. “Do I have to want something to snuggle with my fiancé?” 

Saeran stopped petting MC’s head and lifted her face to look at him. “This is you; I know you, and I saw how you and Saeyoung were looking at each other while eating. You’re plotting something, and you want me in on it?” 

MC pouted. “You know me too well.. but that means you’ll help us, right?” 

“You haven’t even told me what it is.” Saeran smirked. 

“Well… it involves Yoosung’s shoes and tonight’s party.” MC used her right hand to rub Saeran’s chest. 

Saeran looked pensive. “Hmm… No, I don’t think I will help you. You and Saeyoung are the pranksters; you should take care of it yourselves.” 

MC sighed. She didn’t want to have to do it... but she had been given no choice. Noticing the thoughtful look on his fiancée’s face, Saeran frowned. “You’d better not be—“ 

“Pleeeaaaaase?~” MC whined, using her favored puppy dog look. Saeran groaned. He had absolutely no choice when she resorted to that. Wiping a hand down his face, he sighed. “Fine.. When you look at me like that I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

MC lifted herself up to where she was straddling Saeran’s hips. Leaning down to kiss him, she said, “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” 

* * *

Saeran and MC left their bedroom, hand in hand, Saeran doing his best not to look at his fiancée. He really was a weak man when it came to MC. He could be completely against something, and if she gave him that look, he’d just give in. If Saeyoung ever found out about his weakness… Saeran involuntarily shuddered. He didn’t want to think about the possibilities. Little did he know that thanks to MC, Saeyoung was already very knowledgeable about this fact.

            Upon seeing his partner in crime enter the room with his twin, Saeyoung knew that he was in on it. To confirm his thoughts, MC smirked at Saeyoung. She got up on her tiptoes to kiss Saeran’s cheek, to which he wiped at his face and grumbled something about “MC’s cute face”. Turning her eyes back to Saeyoung, she waggled her eyebrows. “Agent Seven Zero Seven, the mission has been completed successfully. Agent Unknown has fully complied to our terms, meaning…”

 

            “…Operation CHRISTMAS is a go!” 

* * *

 

            “….You want my shoes for what now?”

            “I have to make sure they match your outfit for tonight’s party…” Yoosung could hear quiet muttering from the other side before Saeran’s voice began again, “It is my civic duty to prevent a fashion disaster.”

            Yoosung, as gullible as ever, didn’t even think to suspect Saeran. After all, he was usually the one that didn’t get involved in his fiancée’s and his brother’s pranks.

            “Okay, Saeran! That’s such a kind thing for you to do… keeping us from looking stupid with shoes that don’t match our outfits! Have you checked anyone else’s yet?”

            Luckily, MC was prepared for this question and had already told Saeran how to respond. “Yeah… MC checked Zen’s last week. She said they suited his coat perfectly.” There was a pause. “I have to go though. It sounds like my idiot brother’s pulling MC into one of his schemes again. Just.. bring your shoes by the house later. Thanks.”

            Poor naïve, gullible Yoosung. An hour or so later, he did as Saeran asked – the thought that he didn’t know what Yoosung would be wearing to the party not even crossing his mind. Seven accepted the shoes gratefully, saying that they’d bring them back to Yoosung at the party and not to worry. It was way too easy to mess with Yoosung.

* * *

 

“…Hey guys? Why do my shoes smell kind of like milk and... crunch with every step? … And the laces feel weird too. Kind of.. slimy? Is that part of your method for making sure my shoes match?”  


            MC and Seven could barely hold back their laughter. Saeran just groaned into his hand. What he wouldn’t give for one day without any of his family’s pranks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to put this in when originally posting the story, but "Operation CHRISTMAS" actually has a meaning. 
> 
> CHeeRIos, STeal shoes, Milk, And Spaghetti is what I came up with. I hope that clarifies for anyone that's confused!


End file.
